


Unexpected Love

by Krankdatgaara



Series: Naruto Shippuden: The Unexpected [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krankdatgaara/pseuds/Krankdatgaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzumaki Naruto is the hero of the 4th Shinobi war but now finds himself battling with loneliness, until he runs into a certain dog breathed boy he has a massive crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago on Fanfiction.net and was told this was the better site to be at so here I am ^.^ I really hope you enjoy my story. This is my first story !

Review's are much appreciated! This is my First story so please be kind :P

It was a nice not to hot and not to cold day in Konoha, and one specific blonde knucklehead ninja was just wandering about looking for something to do. Yes for once in his life, Naruto Uzumaki was bored and had nothing to do but wander. Naruto Uzumaki was a well-respected Special Jounin after winning the 4th Shinobi war and saving all the villages by stopping Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha. Naruto was only 16 and lived alone in a big house (Bigger than his old apartment) but Naruto often times found himself feeling he needed someone to share this new house with. Just down the street was a brunet taking his dog for a walk. Not realizing where they were walking Naruto and Kiba ran right into each other, sending their bodies towards the ground.

"Hey watch where your goi-"Began Naruto but stopped when he saw who he had run into. A small blush ran across Naruto's face and he quickly got up to help Kiba.

"Kiba I didn't realize you were there I'm so sorry" said Naruto trying to help Kiba up from the dirt. "It's all right the fault is mine I wasn't looking where I was walking" said Kiba as he got up. Once Naruto was finished helping Kiba up, he quickly turned away. "Hey Naruto what's wrong?" asked Kiba curiously looking at Naruto. "N-nothing I…..just remembered I have somewhere I have to be" Naruto said and he quickly darted away leaving a now confused Kiba standing alone.

Naruto quickly dashed away towards the forest of Konoha and when he stopped he looked over and saw the cemetery. Naruto walked up to a little headstone with lots and lots of flowers. Little blacks spots formed where Naruto's tears dropped. "I'm so sorry that you had to die for me" said Naruto tearing forming in his eyes. Naruto put his hand on the headstone and walked away from the grave of Neji Hyuga. Naruto wiped away the tears and headed for the park.

Kiba walked along the streets of Konoha still wondering why Naruto left in such a hurry. "Hey Akamaru did you smell that scent from coming from Naruto?" Kiba asked Akamaru who barked in reply "Yes it smelt…unusual" said Akamaru and Kiba nodded in agreement. "Alright it's settled we are going to find Naruto and find out what's going on with him" said Kiba with excitement and the tall brunet and his dog pale ran towards the scent of Naruto.

"It's hilarious how much you don't know" said Kurama with a slight chuckle. "What do you mean Kurama?" asked Naruto curiously. "I think I'll wait and let you find out, I want to see the expression on your face hehehe" chuckled Kurama closing his eyes and laying in the water. "Wait what are you talking about?!" shouted Naruto but Kurama just lay still not saying a word. "Stupid fox" mumbled Naruto as he made his way to the park. Once he finally got there he saw Tsunade and Shizune talking to some guys. Naruto was about to shout for Tsunade when suddenly Naruto felt a fist hit his face. "Naruto you dumbass!" shouted the familiar voice of a certain pink haired kunoichi. Naruto lifted his head and saw Sakura walking towards him with her hand rolled up into fists steaming with chakra. "Did you forget we were supposed to meet Kakashi at the front gate?!" Yelled Sakura who was now dragging Naruto away from the park. "Sakura wait for a moment!" shouted Tsunade as she ran towards Sakura. "Yes Tsunade sama?" asked Sakura putting Naruto down. "I need to see Naruto for a moment" said Tsunade picking Naruto up. She looked at him very closely and after a few awkward examines and some "Mmm-Hmm's" Tsunade got all wide eyed. She gestured for Sakura to come closer and Tsunade began whispering to Sakura. Sakura nodded then turned to Naruto who was confused. She grabbed Naruto by the arm and tugged him away towards the gate of Konoha.

Kiba followed what was now a strong scent of Naruto and then he picked up Sakura's scent then Kakashi's sent as well. Kiba walked towards the scents as they grew stronger and began to slow down as he heard voices. Kiba hid in a nearby bush listening in on Kakashi's and Sakura's conversation. "Are you absolutely sure that is what Tsunade said?" asked Kakashi raising his only visible eyebrow. "Yes that's exactly what she said" said Sakura and Kakashi widened his eye. "What are they talking about?" Kiba thought to himself when suddenly he got a good smell of Naruto and realized what was happening. Kiba's eyes widened and his mouth hung open a little. "YO" Kiba heard Kakashi's voice from behind him and he jumped out of the bushed startled.

Naruto noticed Kiba jump out of the bushes and a small blush came across his face when he saw Kiba. He walked over to Kakashi and Sakura to see what was going on. "Hey Kiba what are you doing here?" asked Naruto and Kiba turned to look at Naruto. A slight blush came across Kiba's face as well but the red marks on his cheeks hid it. "Nothing just came to see you, is all" said Kiba clenching his jacket from the recent startle. "I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?" asked Kiba looked down at the ground. Sakura looked at Kiba then at Naruto then at Kakashi. "Alright since I'm supposed to keep you indoors you two will have a sleep over" Said Sakura with a smile on her face. "Uh OK I'll grab my stuff and meet you at your place in one hour k' Naruto?" asked Kiba. "S-sure Kiba" said Naruto his blush growing darker.

"Hey kid, what will you do for an hour?" asked Kurama. "I don't know I'll find something" replied Naruto. "I have something you can do hehehe" purposed Kurama with a laugh. "That doesn't sound to promising" said Naruto glaring. "WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" yelled Naruto shocked at what Kurama just said. "Hey it was just a suggestion and besides you swore up and down you would someday, and might as well prepare considering the Inuzuka boy is sleeping over" said Kurama with a huge grin. "H-hey just because Kiba is coming over doesn't mean anything is going to happen and I will do it just…not today" replied Naruto getting a blush. "Listen it's easy I'll even guide you through it if you need me to" said Kurama reassuringly. "Forget it!" yelled Naruto.

Kiba hurried home and packed some stuff in a big bag. Akamaru sat at the front door waiting and when Kiba zoomed down the stairs he halted at the sound of a yelling mother. "Kiba where are you going?!" Yelled Kiba's Mom. "I am going to spend the night with Naruto I'll be there a couple of days" replied Kiba now opening the door to find his sister Hana in the way. "Hana you're in the way" said Kiba looking at his sister. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Hana. "I'm staying at Naruto's for a couple of days" he said walking out of the house leaving a puzzled Hana at the front door. "Did we do something to piss him off?" asked Hana. "I don't think so, maybe you should follow him just to be sure he is going where he says he is" replied Hana's Mother and Hana nodded and left following Kiba.

Naruto was cleaning up his apartment when he heard three knocks at the door. Naruto smiled and rushed over to the door. When he opened it he found a cute brunet standing at his door with his dog and two backpacks in hand.


End file.
